The Chosen One's Odyssey
by TheBlazingFalcor
Summary: Ash grows up finding a Riolu during an incident, and with him discovers his Aura powers. Soonly after that he becomes friends with Mew helping Ash awaken his latent Psychic powers. In the process becoming friends with Serena Valdar from the Kalos region. Rated M just for safety. IN PROGRESS. FIRST STORY (AshxSerena) (AshxCynthia) (AshxDiantha)
1. The Incident (Under Rewrite)

**I do NOT own Pokemon , it is owned by Game Freak, but any OC's I create is mine and cannot be used outside of this fanfiction unless it is mine or you have my permission. Please don't flame but any constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Unfortunately I cannot cover the Alola Region as I do not have knowledge about it. It was also kinda hard to catch up with episodes , Im sorry if you were trying to find a fanfiction with it but I promise I will do my best.**

 **(AuraAsh) (PsychicAsh) (PowerfulAsh) (AshxCynthia) (AshxDiantha) (AshxSerena) (CompassionateAsh) (SmartAsh)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ash grows up finding a Riolu during an incident, and with him discovers his Aura powers. Soon after that Mew joins Ash after seeings his kindness and helps**

 **him awaken psychic powers. Professor Oak then trains him to be a helper in the lab,unfortunately he and Gary Oak develop a rivalry after the incident.**

 **His mother meets Grace Valder, afterwards Ash becoming friends with Serena becomes friends with Serena Valder . Now Join Ash on his adventure, to**

 **become the ultimate Pokemon master!**

 **Personal Notes:**

 **In this story, Ash WILL be defeated sometimes as to not make you, the reader, skip the battles nonchalantly. So don't expect Ash to be winning all the time,**

 **he will get the challenge he deserves, but don't worry, he will win most of the time.**

 **AN:**

 **This is my first story, so please enjoy it. I don't imagine it to be the greatest story ever. But I will do my best. Maybe later when Im more experienced I**

 **shall do a rewrite of this story.**

 **Dialogue:**

"Ash is Awesome!" **\- Regular Dialogue**

 **"Ash is Awesome!" - Telepathy**

 **"Ash is Awesome!" \- Aura Mind Link**

 **"** _Ash is Awesome!"_ **\- Legendary Pokemon**

 ** _"Ash is Awesome!"_ \- Legendary Pokemon Telapthy**

 ** _"Ash is Awesome!"_ \- Legendary Pokemon Aura Mind Link**

 **Schedule:**

 **New Chapter every Sunday 3:00pm**

 **New Chapter every Wednesday 9:00pm**

 **Just do mind there is always a 30 minute delay when I update things so if I update 3:00pm sharp then your going have to wait about 30 minutes, I wish**

 **there were no delay but that is just how the servers work.**

 **I will try to abide by my schedule as much as possible but if I do miss, I am deeply sorry. If I do abandon the story, I will not leave without telling and I ALWAYS hate when authors do that so let us start! :)**

* * *

Ash was doing any normal 5 year old boy would do, playing in Oaks ranch with Pokemon swarming from every direction. He was a bit of a loner when it came to school, but

when it comes to pokemon he is loved by many, some would even say he is the Chosen One. The ranch itself was beautiful, emerald green grass covered the ground while

bright, vivid, ruby flowers dotted the landscape. The sun shone on the morning ranch, with trees providing some shade. The wind blew in with the spine-chilling cold

sweeping in.

Right now a Beedrill was lightly stinging his back with a group of Kakuna, evee's, squirtles, and bulbasaurs all hugging him at the same time.

"Guys, get off of me, ahh," Ash cried out in laughter. Squirtle decided to a launch a light hydro pump at Ash for fun while the rest of the Pokemon laughed. "No guys, please,"

Ash cried out for mercy.

The group, miraculously, decided to have mercy for now... A piercing shout broke the fun and suddenly the Pokemon started to fixate their gaze towards the nearby stream

watching eerily

"Hey guys, whats wrong, guys?"

A second shout of pain coming from the nearby stream sent the remaining Pokemon running for their lives. Ash was startled and sad that his friends left, this alerted Oak and

he started to walk outside. Out of curiosity, he trudged slowly toward the quiet, gentle river, what sight horrified him

 **[Ash POV]**

I saw a pokemon hurt, hanging onto a piece of log while the formerly gentle rive turned raging as it continue to batter his figure with massive waves. The Pokemon itself was

injured with one leg broken, his face was battered with marks, and his body was laced with various scars. But this wasn't any old Riolu, it was a shiny riolu!

Sunny yellow outlined his dog-like, Jackal body, floppy black ears hanged out, while a spot on his hands were white. His short legs were grayish-black, sort've

surrounding his body. But what enamored me most was his eyes, it was an entrapping red, filled with passion, but right now it was panicking, panicking for it's life.

I had a feeling, an instinct to save this Pokemon, sure I would've done the same for any other Pokemon but this time it was different.

"Ash, what are you doing down there!"

I turned around and it was Professor Oak, I had no time to waste I had to save this Riolu, before he would die in the river.

"Im going to rescue this pokemon!"

"No, don't!," Processor Oak obviously worried for my safety and if he lost me here, there hell would be hell to pay with my mother.

I took my first breath and dived into the raging river, despite me being a 5 year old _and_ not being able to swim, with all my courage I somehow managed to swim across with

no injury. When I took my first deep look at the Shiny Riolu, he had husky breathing, and his eyes were clearly dilated. He backed away in fear but I comforted him by hugging

him and I took him.

 **[Professor Oaks POV]**

When I saw Ash taking his first jump into the river I was about to jump for it and stop him. But when I saw the injured Shiny Riolu, and Ash taking him, I knew that nobody

would stop him because like his father, Richard, how he loved Pokemon as if they were family.

Even if Deliah would murder me, Ash could at least get some experience as my future apprentice. I admired from a distance, I could see the boy whisper some sweet

nothings before the Riolu fell asleep.

"Professor Oak, I came as soon you called!"

I turned around and it was Delia, Ash's mother. She wore a yellow under shirt with a pink dress covering it; having a red button connecting the two sides of the dress. The

hair was neat and tamed, as auburn as fall, with her being black as night. She had a purple skirt covering her legs with a Caucasian skin color. Overall she was quite the

vivacious woman.

 **[Delia POV]**

I came to Professor Oak as soon as possible when I heard my son was in trouble. When I saw him he wore a dry red polo shirt underneath his sterile lab coat. The belt

connected his beige pants to his body while his hair was beige with hints of graying of old age.

He was strangely relaxed but when I saw Ash with a wild Pokemon and near araging river, I instantly took out my anger at Oak. "How could you! You let my son do all of

this!" I shouted at the top of my lungs at Oak.

"Look Delilah, he's growing up, you gotta leave the boy be, let him be more independent"

"He's only 5 for Arceus's sake! You could have at least let me know sooner!"

"Did Richard do this when he was young? Tell me, did he?"

But before I could shout at him letting him know I knew him better than the back of my hand, Ash suddenly collapsed and was now floating down the river freely.

 **[Shiny Riolu POV]**

I groaned in pain, my abdomen was laced with marks while I struggled to keep my eyes open. My arms slowly yielded to the strength of the river. No!, I thought, I needed to

escape somehow. I felt as if it was useless to resist. All my life I was abused, and now it was soon ending, maybe it was better to let go.

My hope was answered when a 5 year old boy approached me, he had an aura to him that calmed me down. The boy wore a brimmed hat with a ruby red outline. In the front

it bore a emerald green L surrounded by white, all of which covered his wild, black raven hair. On his chest was a simple, black t-shirt with a navy blue jacket with yellow

pockets, as white sleeves extended out from under the jacket. He wore rough, blue jeans with a belt to secure to the body. When it started to swim across the river in order

to save me, I knew that this trainer was pure-hearted. Still when he approached me, I backed away in instinct, but he met it with a hug, a true, genuine hug, which I have

never gotten before. I felt so happy, ecstatic even. My gaze met his, he smiled warmly at me and then we started the aura then I started the aura bonding process, I knew it

was going to hurt, but I had to take the risk. Do not fret my future trainer for I will be with you the whole way. He dropped, shaking his head in pain, I felt his pain with him

but I comforted it and soon he regained his conscientiousness.

 **"It will be over soon master,** **" **I said to him as I went to sleep with him.

 **[Ash POV]**

I held onto Riolu as hard as I can, as I tried to hold onto the riolu, I heard some shouting but right now I was too concerned for the life of my friend to pay any attention. My

gaze met his and I saw hurt in his eyes, betrayal, I didn't what had happened to this pokemon but it was clearly hurt.

I looked at Riolu's eyes and in him I saw determination and pain. After I saw his eyes started to glow with a bluish tinge and then suddenly an aching, piercing pain entered

my mind as it slowly punched through like a needle. But it was instantly met with warmth and acceptance, letting Riolu go in the process, as it slowly turned into love and

comfort.

 **"It will be over soon master"**

After that, I blacked out into the great expanse.

 **[Mew POV]**

I was hiding in the bushes as the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, swam across the river in order to rescue this injured Pokemon. I knew it! I always knew he was going to be the

most pure-hearted human being the world would ever see. I guess a couple of Pokemon owe me some munch.

I sensed Ash forming an aura bond with the Shiny Riolu, I was impressed not only by his kindness but now that he formed an aura bond this early! They hugged each other in

kindness and love, the entire scene was heartwarming.

When he collapsed though, I knew I had to save him. Please Arceus, don't be mad.

 **[General** **POV** ]

Ash and the Shiny Riolu were now floating down the river while Oak and Delia stopped arguing and now focused their attention on Ash who was now in danger along with the

Shiny Riolu. Delia immediately sprung into action going after Ash. "Delia wait!", Professor Oak called in exasperation.

But before anyone could do anything a psychic force grabbed Ash and Riolu towards the dry land. A pink feline creature sprung out of the bushes and floated towards Oak and

Delia. It was Mew! Oak just collapsed out of shock and Delia was now just frozen. Mew then approached Delia with playfulness.

 **"Hi there, you may be shocked, but to start things off, your son here is an Aura User and maybe with training, a future Aura Guardian."**

"My baby boy, an aura user?"

Delia was happy for his son to be an aura user and knew that the Aura Guardians were one of the Pokemon's worlds most revered people. Right now though, she was

questioning why Mew also rescued the Shiny Riolu.

"Why did you rescue the Shiny Riolu as well?"

 **"Because this one was abandoned by his trainer, he voluntarily joined Ash in an Aura Mind Bond which means that these two will be forever bonded and can** **talk over vast distances, with some additional abilities as well. Also I will join Ash as one of his Pokemon."**

"But why? Don't you have legendary duties to perform?"

 **"I need to awaken his psychic powers as well, look Ash is destined for great things, and one day he'll save the world"**

"I see, how about Professor Oak?"

 **"Oh you can just wake him up."**

Delia then responded by smacking Oak up and carrying Ash and his new Riolu home.

 **[Professor Oak POV]**

I woke up after seeing Mew carrying Ash and the Shiny Riolu onto dry land. I was now bursting with questions ready to pounce on Mew. Mew was flying around with it's feline

tail playfully.

"Whatsyourgender,howdidyougethere,whatsyourweight,whatsyoureverything!"

 **"Whoa, whoa,whoa calm down professor, look Delia can tell you everything that has happened but for now I will be staying with Ash."**

"Am I allowed to record information on you at least?"

 **"Fine, as long as it doesn't trespass my privacy."**

Oh my grandson is going to be so jealous. At least it's gonna teach him a thing or two about humbleness.

* * *

My eyes awoke to a bright light, my room, it was small and quaint but more than filled with many objects. My room was organized, it had a cute toy snorlax on the floor, I

slept on top of the dresser like a bunk bed but with no bottom bed. The sun's glare made everything in the room almost unseeable. But I could make out a few shapes in the

room, there was a blue floor, there was a rough table to my right with a chair next to it. Suddenly the door creaked open and red eyes peered out from it.

 **"Hello master"**

It was Riolu!

* * *

 **Whew! that was my first complete chapter, and it was hard to make. Because of the server failure on March.17th, Sunday I will have to postpone the next**

 **chapter** **till Monday or even Tuesday. Sorry, but I did my best. Again please leave a review since it is my first story to make it even better! Also leave some**

 **ideas for me to implement into the story and have a great day!**


	2. AN 1

**AN:**

 **So yes there will be lemons in this story responding to an anoymous question sent. For now I will include Serena, Cynthia, and Diantha. I actually don't know how far this story will go but I will include at least one lemon in this story.**

 **If your worried about the next chapter here is a little teaser ;)**

 **"The Training"**

"Ash snarled but instead focused and closed his eyes, it succeeded, and everything glowed. The more aura a creature had

with good intentions , the more it glowed blue, the more aura a creature had with bad intentions, the more it glowed red. "Riolu, isn't that Mew?," Ash asked

in surprise. Riolu chuckled and said "Rio-Lu-Io-Lu," **"Im surprised by your talent, normally it takes a whole week but you have exceeded all expectations, Mew**

 **you can come out now."**

Mew started to slowly reveal itself and the feline creature began to unveil."


	3. The Training(Under Rewrite)

I **do NOT own Pokemon , it is owned by Game Freak, but any OC's I create is mine and cannot be used outside of this fanfiction unless it is mine or you have my permission. Please don't flame but any constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Unfortunately I cannot cover the Alola Region as I do not have knowledge about it. It was also kinda hard to catch up with episodes , Im sorry if you were trying to find a fanfiction with it but I promise I will do my best.**

 **(AuraAsh) (PsychicAsh) (PowerfulAsh) (AshxCynthia) (AshxDiantha) (AshxSerena) (CompassionateAsh) (SmartAsh)**

 **Summary:**

 **Ash grows up finding a Riolu during an incident, and with him discovers his Aura powers. Soon after that Mew joins Ash after seeings his kindness and helps**

 **him awaken psychic powers. Professor Oak then trains him to be a helper in the lab,unfortunately he and Gary Oak develop a rivalry after the incident.**

 **His mother meets Grace Valder, afterwards Ash becoming friends with Serena becomes friends with Serena Valder . Now Join Ash on his adventure, to**

 **become the ultimate Pokemon master!**

 **Personal Notes:**

 **In this story, Ash WILL be defeated sometimes as to not make you, the reader, skip the battles nonchalantly. So don't expect Ash to be winning all the time,**

 **he will get the challenge he deserves, but don't worry, he will win most of the time.**

 **AN:**

 **This is my first story, so please enjoy it. I don't imagine it to be the greatest story ever. But I will do my best. Maybe later when Im more experienced I**

 **shall do a rewrite of this story.**

 **Dialogue:**

"Ash is Awesome!" **\- Regular Dialogue**

 **"Ash is Awesome!" - Telepathy**

 **"Ash is Awesome!" \- Aura Mind Link**

 **"** _Ash is Awesome!"_ **\- Legendary Pokemon**

 ** _"Ash is Awesome!"_ \- Legendary Pokemon Telapthy**

 ** _"Ash is Awesome!"_ \- Legendary Pokemon Aura Mind Link**

 **Schedule:**

 **New Chapter every Sunday 3:00pm**

 **New Chapter every Wednesday 9:00pm**

 **Just do mind there is always a 30 minute delay when I update things so if I update 3:00pm sharp then your going have to wait about 30 minutes, I wish**

 **there were no delay but that is just how the servers work.**

 **I will try to abide by my schedule as much as possible but if I do miss, I am deeply sorry. If I do abandon the story, I will not leave without telling and I ALWAYS hate when authors do that so let us start! :)**

* * *

"Riolu?," I exclaimed as Riolu slowly walked towards. "Rio-io-lu," **("Yes, it is me, let me explain, you are an aura guardian in training, and I am your servant, and**

 **right now I am talking to you through our Aura bond link.")**. Ash then stood confused in stupor.

"But what is aura and what happened to us?," Ash asked in confusion. Riolu responded by saying "Lu-io-Ri-Lu," **"Aura is an energy that flows within all creatures, any**

 **person can manipulate it with decades of training, but certain people have the blood and talent that allow them to manipulate them more easily."** Continuing

he said "Rio-Lu-Lu-Ri," **"I came with you because I can sense that you have the heart of a pure-hearted trainer, and the blood of Sir Aaron."** "The blood of Sir

Aaron, the legendary savior of the Kingdom Of Rota, this is crazy, but what do we do now?," Ash exclaimed in surprise. Riolu answered by saying "Ri-io-Rio-Lu," **"Now we**

 **must train your abilities and someday revive the Order Of The Aura Guardians, first off we must start off with Aura Vision, come."** The Shiny Riolu then closed

his eyes, and it started to glow with the brilliance of the moon. Ash then proceeded to close his eyes but nothing happened, proceeding to growl in frustration. **"Focus**

 **master, being angry will not help you at all."** Ash snarled but instead focused and closed his eyes, it succeeded, and everything glowed. The more aura a creature had

with good intentions , the more it glowed blue, the more aura a creature had with bad intentions, the more it glowed red. "Riolu, isn't that Mew?," Ash asked in surprise. Riolu

chuckled and said "Rio-Lu-Io-Lu"

 **"Im surprised by your talent, normally it takes a whole week but you have exceeded all expectations, Mew you can come out** **now."**

Mew started to slowly reveal itself and the feline creature began to unveil. She immediately playfully ran into Ash and knocked him over. Riolu smirked looking amused at

Ash. Mew using telepathy said "Mew-Mew-Mew," **"I see that Mr. serious mcdooder Riolu has already everything, anyways Im your Pokemon now, and I will**

 **awaken your psychic powers."**

 **"Hey!"**

Ash snickered quietly but was still shocked that he had aura powers. "Psychic powers, but I already have psychic powers," Ash stated.

 **"Well, it should compliment your already aura powerful powers, and vice versa, here let me show you,"** Mew then proceeded to show him to lift an object by

lifting up the Snorlax. **"Just concentrate on the object, and imagine it going up."** Ash surprisingly managed to lift it up but then it dropped on him knocking him out.

Both Riolu and Mew laughed hysterically at his mistake. Ash playfully shouted, "Guys, that not funny." Ash tried to do it again and lifted it up again and dropped it smoothly.

 **"Damn, Im impressed, not only talented at aura powers but also aura powers?"**

"What actually happened to me after I was knocked out?," Ash asked.

 **"Let me explain,"** as Mew started to sit down with Ash and Riolu

* * *

Flashback Begin

 **[General POV]**

Professor Oak began to head towards Delia's house, he knew Delia would still be with him but he had to talk about Mew and what happened. He knocked on the door and he

entered, as Oak asked "Delia, look I know your mad but we need to talk about Mew and what happened."

"Oh no Oak we are fine, Im still mad but yes we need to talk, Ash is an aura guardian, the Shiny Riolu was abandoned by his trainer, Ash rescued it and the Shiny Riolu,

wanted to go with him."

As Professor Oak took in the information, his feeling could be clearly read as shock and profoundness.

"How about the Mew?," Oak asked. Delia answered "Mew said he was destined for great things, and as such she agreed to become of Ash's Pokemon." Oak now was

exhilarated and excited. He was planning now to make Ash an apprentice, if he planned to be a Pokemon master, he was going to need all the help he can get.

"Im thinking of making him an apprentice actually," Oak stated. Delia with surprise said "Really, sure, just make sure he can actually keep himself self," teasing him.

Mew then appeared out of nowhere frightening both Professor Oak and Delia out of their minds. Falling of their seats at the same time.

"Mew what are you doing here?," Oak asked in confusion. **"You want to make Ash your apprentice, fine, but I want to come with him,"** Mew stated firmly. Professor

Oak not wanting to mess with a legendary swiftly agreed saying, "Sure, make sure Ash doesn't get into trouble."

 **"Also you need to make time for me and Riolu to train Ash in Psychic and Aura powers, get that?,"** Mew demanded sternly. Oak had no problem since he still had

time to train Ash as a researcher. "Okay," expressing submissiveness.

Flashback End

* * *

"Wait that means I get to train under Professor Oak and still get Psychic and Aura powers?," Ash asked excitingly flashing his white teeth while smiling. **"Yes master, from**

 **now on, we must wake up at 6A.M we begin our aura training, at 9 A.M, you begin your psychic training, 12 P.M, you have a lunch break, at 1 P.M you**

 **begin your sparing with me, at 3 P.M you can train us, then we have free time"**

Ash was now taking in the information, he was bummed out that he would have to give up so many things but Ash knew that in order to become a Pokemon Master, he would

have to do this. "How about my apprenticeship with Professor Oak?," Ash asked hoping that he still had time to have fun with Professor Oak.

 **"Don't worry master, you** **will still have time, this schedule is not strict, it is** **interchangeable** **and vague."**

Ash now satisfied with Riolu's answer began to walk downstairs proceeding to eat breakfast. He, for the rest of the day began to do his normal routine, playing with Pokemon,

going to school, conversing with Riolu and Mew while they were invisible. But now he would have to train hard until he was 10, to become a Pokemon Master.

* * *

 **[Ash POV]**

 **"Master, master..., master!, wake up it's 6 A.M"**

My eyes struggled to open but somehow they did. I was so groggily, I didn't bother to move until Mew lifted me up and dropped me on the floor. Ow! I saw Riolu laughing

while Mew was snickering in the background. I got revenge by "accidentally" tripping Riolu and Mew in the process. I laughed along with Mew and Riolu. "Jokes aside what

are you going to teach Riolu?," I asked excited to learn some new techniques.

 **"Master, it would be better if went outside first of all,"** Riolu said leaving no room for discussion. And so we began to jaunt outside careful not to wake up mom and Mr.

Mime.

 **"To increase both your offensive capabilities and defensive capabilities, you need to learn Aura Sphere and protect,"** he then advanced by putting his hands

together into a ball and focusing energy into the ball. When Riolu finished, he launched it into a tree completely obliterating it. I was actually impressed that a Riolu even

knew Aura sphere. Now it was my turn. **"Remember master, feel like your gathering the aura inside you and** **concentrating** **, once you are ready, release it into **

**the tree,"** as he tried to remind me. I concentrated my aura and it felt like ticking energy flowed within me as it continued to concentrate. Then a bluish ball appeared in my

palms and began to expand. Once it reached a good enough size, I released it but all it did was explode in my face. I fell down and Riolu smirked at me, as he helped me up.

 **"Master you have power but lack control, again."** Again I complied but it exploded in my face, this happened for ten times until on the tenth try. I collected enough aura

until I released it managing to hit the tree knocking it over with pretty decent.

 **"Good job master, now you must learn protect, go on, grab a rock and throw it at me."**

I grabbed a rock and threw it at him but instead of hurting him, he conjured up a bluish hexagonal shield about the size of a entire TV and deflected it. **"In order to do it**

 **master, concentrate your energy and thin it out but still** **maintaining** **the same level of hardness, "** Riolu explained. I conjured up a shield about the size of a small

computer monitor. Riolu then proceeded to start off with a low kick which knocked me back and destroyed my shield. **"You need to learn how to withstand damage**

 **properly, again."** And again I repeated, and again it destroyed my shield. For the twentieth time, I actually withstood the damage, and managed to absorb a considerable

amount of damage. As it progressed, I learned Aura Sphere, Protect, Aura Vision, Aura Mind Read, Aura Emotion Read, Aura Mind Trick, Aura Heal, And Aura Inferno. I was

actually pretty well off.

 **[9 A.M]**

 **"Okay Ashy, I hope serious mcdoodle face didn't give you too much trouble,"** as she smiled innocently. "No, not too much, I learned so much about Aura Powers," as

I chuckled at her antics. **"Whatever ever you say Ashy, anyways, today I want you to learn telepathy and telekinesis, as I am doing right now,"** as she

proceeded to lift up a hammer and almost miss my face. I playfully glared at her saying, "Hey be careful, you could hit me!" **"But I didn't am I right,"** teasing me.

Immediately changing attitude she explained telekinesis by saying, **"You have to focus on that object and imagine it going up, rather than using aura, use your**

 **mind instead."** I grabbed a random rock and started to imagine it going up. Surprisingly it actually did go up but not surprisingly it fell on my feet. Pain shot through like a

knife cleaving meat and I yelped "OWW!" Mew bursted into hysterical laughter as I fell down tending to myself. And so I tried again and again with varying success until for

like the thousandth time it worked. **"Woohoo, you did it Ashy, Im so proud of you!,"** as Mew cheered me on. "Oh yeah it was definitely worth it after all the times it hit

my foot!," still rubbing feet being so sore. **"Good job, okay our next job is for you to learn telepathy , focus on me and say the words you want to say but**

 **instead in your mind,"** Mew explained. I looked at her and I tried to say in telepathy **"Am I doin** -g this right?," as I caught myself not using telepathy. **"Almost, just**

 **keep trying and you'll get it,"** as Mew tried to encourage me to keep going. This continued for a long time until it worked. In fact she was so surprised, she nearly fell out

of floating. As I progressed, I learned Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychic , Cosmic Power, and Dream Eater.

 **[12 P.M]**

I went inside for lunch and the food was heavenly, a Crab Risotto, the crab was so crunchy with leaves as garnishing, the rice just as tender. The aroma was so good I

could've smelled it from Kalos. I complimented my mom by saying"Mom, this is one the best dishes you have ever made."

"Thank you so much sweetheart"

I turned to Riolu eating alongside me and I questioned him, "So how did you end up in that river." As soon as that as I said that I immediately regretted it as he started

crying and breathing convulsively.

"Look you don't have to ta-"

 **"No it is my responsibility, master, as your Pokemon to tell you everything, I was abused, he whipped, smacked, tortured me when I wasn't good enough**

 **for him, I was kidnapped from my family and that was him, Damien."**

"Sounds like he was a terrible trainer, I swear when I meet that person, I will-"

 **"No don't, don't resort to violence as much as possible."**

"Okay but still," as I acknowledged defeat. He continued to cry in my arms as I continued to comfort him. I spotted some some marks but decided not to point them out for

now.

 **[1 P.M]**

We were on a field, massed with red flowers, with one lone tall tree standing in the middle. The wind blew in, as I shuddered from the bone-chilling cold. The sun was up high

though with piercing rays of molten lava. Riolu started off first with a low sweep. I proceeded to jump but then Riolu tried to punch me in mid-air as I narrowly dodged it. I

went for a elbow jab but he managed to twist it and bring me to the ground. He offered me up and this kind of interchange continued on for hours until at 3 P.M.

 **[3 P.M]**

My Pokemon already knew lots of moves so I had Mew and Riolu fight it out with Riolu focusing on rushing his opponents with Agility and High Jump Kick while Mew focused

on evading his opponents and attacking from range with Psychic and Icy Wind. Mew was initially winning out but with Riolu's aura powers it started to even out a bit.

* * *

For the next 3 years Ash continued to train growing ever stronger. Learning new abilities and helping out in Professor Oak's lab becoming a Junior Researcher allowing him 10

Pokemon with him at all times. In secret, Oak gave him 10 Premier Balls as a gift now, during these 3 years he caught a Gardevoir from poachers, a Empoleon, a Greninja,

and a Blaziken, while his Shiny Riolu evolved into a Shiny Lucario! On his 8th birthday both Serena, a friend he met during summer camp, and Cynthia, a rival prodigy are

coming to him.

* * *

"Ash, Serena and Cynthia are here!"

* * *

 **Whew! Consider this a bonus, I uploaded in one day, anyways I am introducing Cynthia early as to make this more interesting but she will not join Ash until**

 **he reaches the Unova region or earlier, I will have to adjust on time. Anyways have a great day!**


	4. AN Apologies

[AN Note]

I would like to start this off by profusely apologizing. It has been over a year and I have no other excuse except for the fact that I have been very busy in school and to be honest I kinda had a moment where writing just lost it's luster. I was also overwhelmed by the passage of time and each day I waited the pressure increased. Do not fret though as I am in the process of revising this entire story to be more excellent and less sub-par. I am also considering writing a story for Batman; a story in which I am very excited about. Stay tuned.


End file.
